To Brave the Storm
|miniseries = |author = Michael A. Martin |editor = |publisher = Pocket Books |format = trade paperback |published = October 2011 |reformat = mass market paperback |reprint = |pages = |ISBN = |date = June 22, 2156-August 12, 2161, August 11, 2186 |altcover = 220px|German language cover image. }} To Brave The Storm is a Star Trek: Enterprise novel published by Pocket Books in 2011. It is the second book in a multi-part story about The Romulan War miniseries, and a direct and concluding continuation of the narrative from Beneath the Raptor's Wing and other books in the Pocket's ''Enterprise'' novel series. It chronicles five years of Earth-Romulan War and the founding of the Federation. Description :Earth stands alone. :The Coalition of Planets has shattered, with , Andor, and Tellar abrogating the treaty. Their pledge to come to the mutual defense of any power that is attacked has been shunted aside. Horrified by how easily the Romulans can seize control of their advanced starships, turning them into weapons, Andor and Tellar have joined Vulcan on the sidelines. Humanity is now the only thing that stands between the Romulan Star Empire and total domination of the galaxy. :To drive Humans from the stars, the Romulans employ ruthless and murderous tactics… and even dare to strike on the Vulcan homeworld with the hopes of demoralizing their Vulcan brethren. Heartened by their victories, the Romulans carry their all-out war assault closer to the heart of humanity—Earth. :But the tattered remains of stand unwavering, with the resolution that never again would any enemy strike ever reach Earth. On the front lines of the Earth-Romulan War is the United Earth flagship, the starship . Her captain, Jonathan Archer, has seen his vessel of exploration become a battleship. Once hailed for his work bringing the Coalition of Planets into existence, Archer is now a pariah. Undaunted, the captain keeps fighting, searching for allies and determined to do his duty: to save Earth and forge a new federation of planets. Summary With the rest of the Coalition having withdrawn from the war with the Romulans, Prime Minister Nathan Samuels chooses to conduct a purely defensive war. With patrolling near Earth space, Archer begins to build a relationship with other races to try and get help and information. On , it is eventually discovered Romulan infiltrators were responsible for the Mount Seleya explosion. When Terix goes missing, Tucker goes after him, he finds he has regained his original memories and Tucker is captured by the Romulans. He is kept alive to help find the Ejhoi Ormiin's warp seven ships and, with Nijil having been executed for his involvement, the task of getting them operational is given to him. The Romulans win their war with the Haakonans by deploying the Loque'eque virus and commit their full forces to the humans. Enterprise helps foil an attempt to bomb the Martian colony with explosives hidden in meteors and Lieutenant Mayweather, who uncovered the plot, rejoins the crew. Tucker sends Enterprise a message saying the Romulans are gathering their forces at and Archer convinces Gardner to let him take a force there. The human fleet is outnumbered, despite the assistance of a group of privateers led by Shran and Kolos and Tucker providing the prefix codes. Tucker's minder T'Luadh, who he believes to be a Vulcan agent, gets him to an escape pod but it is later destroyed. The arrival of a group of Vulcan, Andorian and Tellarite ships sent by T'Pau sees the Romulans forced to retreat. The Romulans sue for peace and, with Enterprise decomissioned, Archer is a signatory on the treaty and the Federation Charter. Valdore is assassinated by First Consul T'Leikha who is herself killed by Terix. T'Pau turns down a seat on the Federation and resigns as administrator, unhappy at being forced to order violence. Twenty-five years later, a journalist attempting to track T'Pol down for an interview catches a glimpse of the officially dead Tucker with her and their two children, posing as the family gardener. References Characters :Jonathan Archer • Mike Burch • Costa • • Selma Guitierrez • Takashi Kimura • Elrene Leydon • Travis Mayweather • O'Malley • Donna O'Neill • Ogilvy • Phlox • Porthos • Malcolm Reed • Owen Salazar-Tucker • Hoshi Sato • • T'Pol • Elizabeth Cutler :George Casey • Samuel Gardner • W.M. Jefferies • Richard C. Stiles • • Charles Tucker III (Cunaehr • Michael Kenmore • • Sodok) Duvall • Maxwell Forrest • Matthew Harris • • Uttan Narsu • Tinh Hoc Phuong • Carlos Ramirez :Khazara • Rhadak • T'Linaek :Chulak • Taith • Yienek :Genorex • Makar • R'Tal • • Tomal :Anishtalla zh'Dhaven • Thirijhamel zh'Dhaven • Anlenthoris ch'Vhendreni • Hravishran th'Zoarhi Lahvishri sh'Ralaavazh • Onalishenar ch'Sorichas :Haroun al-Rashid • Gannet Brooks • Emily Jensen • Jie Cong Li • Lydia Littlejohn • Rachel McCullers • Alexandre Robert Picard • Qaletaqu • Hans Ruden • Miguel Salazar • Nathan Samuels • Sarahd • Albert Tucker • Pell Underhill • Thomas Vanderbilt Zefram Cochrane • Albert Einstein • C. S. Forester • Fred Hoyle • John Lennon • Rebecca Mayweather • Nash McEvoy • John Milton • Keisha Naquase • Martin Niemöller • William Shakespeare • Sophocles • Charles Tucker II • Elaine Tucker • Elizabeth Tucker :Ahrrek • Dagarth • Valdore i'Kaleh tr'Ihaimehn • Nijil • Shianek • Sitav • T'Leikha • T'Luadh • T'Velekh • Talok • Terix • Threl Amarcan • Cunaehr • • Ehrehin • Frenchotte • Karzan • S'Ten • Tivarh • Vrax : • Kuvak • • Lorian • Silok • Skon • Solkar • Sopek (Ch'uivh) • Soval • T'Maran • • T'Pak • T'Pau • T'Rama • Ych'a Koss • S'task • Surak • Syrran • V'Las :Cerebrar • Crenq • Tobin Dax ( ) • Drennik • Fraddok • Gora bim Gral • Bote J'Ref • • • M'Rek • Thenir • Grethe Zhor Akraana • Bettatan'ru • Calla • • • Lela Dax • Gaavrin • Kaitaama • Shariel • Skalaar • T'Vet Starships and vehicles :escape pod • Haakonan transport • hovercar • M'klexa freighter • shuttle • workpod automobile • Flying Dutchman • freight hauler • Neethian transport • Phoenix • Trill ground car • Xindi superweapon : ( ) • Andorian freighter • • (Daedalus-class) • (Daedalus-class) • ( ) • (Daedalus-class) • (Daedalus-class) • • ( ) • • (Daedalus-class) • Klingon freighter • (Daedalus-class) • Maymora (diplomatic vessel) • (Daedalus-class) • (Daedalus-class) • (Intrepid-class) • • ( ) • Shuttlepod 1 • Tellarite frigate • (Daedalus-class) • • Nyran : • • Eireth (transport pod) • (Bird-of-prey) • • Kilhra'en (Romulan scoutship) • • • • • Telepresence drone ship Locations : Areinnye • Erebus • Heaven • Hell • Sto-Vo-Kor :Earth Outpost 1 • Earth Station McKinley Earth Outpost 2 • starbase • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards :83 Leonis (83 Leonis A • 83 Leonis B) • Beta Quadrant • Carraya sector • Cheron system • Draylax system • Eisn • Epsilon Indi • Gamma Hydra sector • Gamma Hydra system • Gasko system • Glintara sector • Kuiper Belt • Mu Arae system • Nevasa • Pi 3 Orionis system • Quebec sector • Romulan Neutral Zone • S'ol system • Sol system • Vissia • Vorkado system 82 Eridani • Altair system • Aquila constellation • Barradas • Beta Virginis • Big Dipper • Carraya system • Cassiopeia • Cygnus constellation • Delphic Expanse • Delta Pavonis • Gamma Equulei • Gamma Tucanae • • Iota Horologii • Iota Virginis • Ophiuchus constellation • Orion sector • Porrima • Sirius • Spica • Tau Ceti • Yadalla :Alpha Centauri III • Andoria • Cheron • Dray’laxu • Draylax • Earth • Galorn’don Cor • Galorndon Core • Gasko II • Haakona • Iceberg Fourteen • Mars • Prantares • Qo'noS • Romulus • T'Khut • Vissia Prime • Achernar II • Adigeon Prime • Altair VI • B'Saari II • Beta Virginis V • Calder II • Carraya IV • Charon • Cor’i’dan • Coridan Prime • Deimos • Deneva • Krios Prime • • N'Vak colony • Phobos • Pluto • Qu'Vat colony • Rura Penthe • Saturn • Sauria • Tarsus IV • Tellar • Tenebia • :Alpha Centauri III (New Samarkand (Cochrane Institute • Henry Archer Hall)) • Andoria (Northern Wastes) • Earth (San Francisco (Bayview Heights • Candlestick Auditorium • Presidio • Starfleet Headquarters) • Sausalito (Vulcan Diplomatic Compound)) • Mars (Bradbury Spaceport • ) • Qo'noS (Great Hall • Qam-Chee) • Romulus (Dartha • Hall of State) • Vissia Prime (Hall of Deliberation • Palace of Technology) Vulcan (Mount Seleya (Surak's Peak • T'Klass's Pillar) • Shikahr • Vulcan's Forge) Earth (Africa (Sahara Desert) • Antarctica (McMurdo Dry Valleys) • Arizona (Scottsdale) • Britain (Leicester) • Chile (Atacama Desert) • Europe • Florida • France (Nathan Samuels Room • Palais de la Concorde) • Germany • Iceland (Eyjafjallajökull) • Ireland (Iveragh Peninsula) • Madrid • Times Square • Tunis • Yosemite National Park) • Loque'eque (Urquat) • Mars (Endurance University • Margaritifer Terra • Sagan Station) • P'Jem • Romulus (Apnex Sea • Iuruth City) • Trill (Caves of Mak'ala) • Vulcan (Han-shir • Jia'anKahr City • Lyr T'aya • Mount Tarhana • Raal (Fire Plains) • T'Panit monastery • Voroth Sea • Vuldi Gorge) Races and cultures :Aenar • Andorian • Denobulan • Draylaxian • Haakonan • Human (British • Earther • English • French • Terran) • Klingon (HemQuch • QuchHa') • M'klexa • Neethian • Romulan • Tellarite • Tenebian • Trill (Trill symbiont) • Vissian (Vis'amnaisu) • Vulcan Arkonian • B'Saari • Cheronian • Coridanite • Human (German • Jew) • Kreetassan • Kriosian • Loque'eque • Nausicaan • Orion • Retellian • Takret • Yridian • Xindi (Xindi-Aquatic • Xindi-Arboreal • Xindi-Primate • Xindi-Reptilian) States and organizations :Alpha Centauri Concordium • Andorian Empire • Coalition of Planets • Coalition of Planets Security Council • Cochrane Institute • Confederacy of Vulcan • Confederated Martian Colonies • Continuing Committee • Dytallix-Barsoom Resource Extraction Corporation • Ejhoi Ormiin • Federation News Service • Grand Moot • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Martian Colonies • Military Assault Command Operations • Parliament of United Earth • Rhi Rei'karan • Romulan 5th Legion • Romulan Countermeasure Development Team • Romulan Imperial Navy • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Solarcorp News Service • Starfleet Command • Syrrannite • Tal Shiar • United Earth • United Earth Space Probe Agency • United Earth Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • United Planets of Tellar • V'Shar • Vulcan Defense Force • Ych'a, Sodok, and Tevik Allies • Andorian Imperial Guard • The Beatles • Federation Council • Orion Syndicate • Praetorate • Royal Navy • San Francisco 49ers • San Francisco Giants • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • Terra Prime • Terraforming Authority • United Earth Bureau of Extraterrestrial Resource Extraction • Vulcan Defense Directorate • Vulcan Diplomatic Service • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Academy • Vulcan Science Directorate Ranks and titles :admiral • advocate • ambassador • armory officer • attorney • captain • centurion • Chancellor of the Klingon Empire • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief technologist • colonel • commander • Commander of the Romulan Imperial Fleet • commodore • communications officer • composer • corporal • corpsman • crewman • decurion • doctor • engineering specialist • ensign • First Consul of the Romulan Star Empire • First Monarch • first officer • fisherman • fleet admiral • Foreign Minister of the Andorian Empire • Foreign Minister of the Confederacy of Vulcan • Foreign Minister of the United Planets of Tellar • general • Grand Moot Moderator • helmsman • intelligence analyst • interrogator • journalist • Khre'rior • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • major • Martian Representative • mathematician • merchant captain • minister • monk • musician • physicist • pianist • pirate • pilot • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • President of United Earth • priest • private • professor • science officer • science specialist • senator • sergeant • sergeant-at-arms • slaver • Special Aenar Representative • special agent • subaltern • subcenturion • subcommander • tactical officer • technologist • uhlan • underchief • United Earth Environment Minister • United Earth Interior Minister • United Earth Prime Minister • vice admiral • Vissian Minister of Science • Vulcan Administrator • Vulcan Peace Minister • Vulcan Security Minister • xenobiologist • zoologist Science and technology :accretion disk • ahhaid’rawn • airlock • antimatter • antimatter containment • antimatter pod • antimatter relay • arrenhe'hwiua • artificial gravity • asphyxiation • asteroid • atmosphere (ionosphere • troposphere) • atomic warhead • automated probe • avaihh lli vastam • battery • biobed • black hole • bulkhead • chronometer • Class M • claustrophobia • cloaking device • comet • command-and-control • communications • communicator • constellation • deflector shield • dermal regeneration gel • disruptor • DNA • electroplasma system • environmental suit • epidermis • event horizon • • etymology • firecracker • firewall • fireworks • GPS • grappler • gravimetric anomaly • gravimetric force • gravitic mine • gravity • gravity plate • gravity wave • heliopause • holo-camera • holography • impulse booster • impulse drive • inertial damper • inverse square law • ionized gas • jamming signal • kinetic energy • laser • lensing • Levodian flu • life support • light year • log buoy • Loque'que virus • luminosity • maglev • magnetar • magnetic boots • magnetic field • magnetic field generator • malware • medical scanner • • mining laser • mutagenic virus • nasal numbing agent • neutron star • orange dwarf • orange subgiant • Pa'nar Syndrome • padd • phase cannon • phase pistol • phase rifle • photon • photonic shock wave • photonic torpedo • physics • Planck length • planetology • polarized hull plating • post-traumatic stress • prefix code • probe • pulsar • pulse cannon • Qu'vat virus • ramscoop • redundant memory module • retina scan • Rigelian fever • Romulan mind probe • scanner • scope • self-destruct • sensor • solar winds • speed of light • subspace • subspace band • subspace communications • subspace distortion • subspace wake • symbiosis • tactical grid • tape drive • terraform • Theory of General Relativity • thermal energy • thruster • tidal force • time dilation • toilet • tractor beam • transporter • turbolift • universal translator • verteron array • vertigo • volcano • warp coil • warp core breach • warp drive • warp-field detection grid • warp nacelle • warp plasma • waxing • windshield wiper :carbon • cobalt • dilithium • duranium • granite • helium • hydrogen • iron • magnesium • marble • nitrogen • paper • petroleum • platinum • radiation • sherawood • stone • sulfatriptan • transparent aluminum • trellium • trinesium • tritanium • tungsten :alem-vedik • ant • Apnex longfish • beagle • beaver • caotai'hhui • catfish • cosmozoa • dandelion • equine • favinit • fern • flea • g'teth • gespar • gnat • Great Bird of the Galaxy • grint hound • hla-meth • humanoid • i'su'ke • ic'tan • in'hhui • jackal mastiff • ''kllhe'' grub • lanka-gar • le-matya • lilac • mammalian • marlin • mogai • mongoose • mosquito • nar'ru • osmotic eel • pine • plomeek • • Regulan bloodworm • ''rillan'' gourd • sehlat • sha'vokh • Siphonaptera • tardigrade • targ • Venus flytrap • voreborer • wolf • Xindi-Reptilian parasite Other references :Andorian genders • assassination • Axioms • baseball • bat'leth • bazaar • Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy) • • book • boot • • choker • Coalition Compact • cogenitor • command well • Communism • convoy • cot • coup d'etat • credit chit • Crossroad Blues • dais • dathe'anofv-sen • decontamination chamber • déjà vu • diplomacy • distress call • Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night • duty shift • Earth Starfleet dress uniform • Earth Starfleet uniform • English language • eolh iarr'voi • evasive maneuvers • executive order • Federation Charter • first contact • First they came... • flotilla • football • • Green Sahara • guidance package • haein • harmonica • haunted house • holding cell • Hornblower and the Hotspur • horror film • hotel • interrogation • jolan'tru • Kal Rekk • Kal-toh • katra • Kir'Shara • klaxon • kllhe’mnhe • lanyard • Latin • meditation • mevyap • mind meld • Navorkot • Neutral Zone Treaty of 2160 • Newstime • Old Common Andorian • Old High Vulcan • Operation Hotspur • • Permanent Embargo on Technology Transfers to Immature Civilizations Act • pincer maneuver • press pass • Right of Statement • Romulan language • sand bar • sconce • sculpture • Seikkea kllhe • sensory deprivation tank • shelthreth • sickbay • snare drum • sous • spaceport • Suus Mahna • Syn lara • tactical alert • tahll • tam'a'katr • taral-etek • The Teachings of Surak • thaven • towel • Treaty of Versailles • Trojan horse • V'tosh ka'tur • V'tosh rik'ortal • Valkyrie • vre'katra • Vulcan nerve pinch • Yikh • zhei • zombie :Amonak flatcake • alcohol • beer • brownies • candy • carbonated water • cheese • cherrymash whiskey • coffee • egg • Saurian brandy • spare ribs • water • whiskey • white chocolate :2152 • 2153 • 2154 • 2155 • 2170 • 20th century • 21st century • Earth-Romulan War (Battle of Cheron • Battle of Galorn'don Cor • Battle of Galorndon Core • • Battle of Prantares • Battle of Sol • Battle of Tenebia • Battle of Vor'ka'do • Battle of Vorkado • Coridan disaster • First Battle of Altair VI • Kobayashi Maru Incident • Second Battle of Altair VI • Third Battle of Altair VI • Third Battle of Deneva) • eisae • et'Khior • ewa • Federation Day • Fesoan Lor'veln Year • Fourthmoon • fvheisn • hwi • Khuti • kre • • mne • Napoleonic Wars • rhi • Romulan-Haakonan War (Occupation of Haakona) • sei • siure • • Soo'jen • T'Ke'Tas • T'KeKhuti • T'Kuhati • ta'Krat • Tasmeen • Valentine's Day • World War I • Xindi crisis • Year of D'Era • Year of Kahless • Year of ShiKahr • Z'at • Zubrin Calendar Appendices Related stories * - Malcolm Reed references the time his leg was impaled by a Romulan mine. * - During the signing of the Federation Charter, Archer considers how his younger self is watching the ceremony. * - Phlox's assistance in helping the Klingons survive hurts Earth's chances of gaining assistance from the Empire. * }}- T'Pau recalls helping heal T'Pol's Pa'nar Syndrome. * - Charles Tucker acts confused about when his "death" took place: after the signing of the Coalition Compact or the Federation Charter. * }}- Archer references the disaster involving the destruction of the ECS Kobayashi Maru multiple times. Images eNTrom copy.jpg Connections Timeline *'2011, October', first published in mass market paperback by Pocket Books. External link * category:eNT novels